The present invention relates to a device for automatically opening or closing the cash inlet-outlet opening of a cash container when the container is installed into or removed from a cash handling apparatus such as an automatic depositing-payment machine, automatic money changing machine or the like.
The term "cash" as herein used refers chiefly to bills but is to be interpreted also as meaning coins and sheets of paper having some value, such as cards and valuable securities.
A cash container is necessary for accommodating the cash received by cash handling apparatus and for dispensing the cash to be delivered from the apparatus. To replenish the apparatus with the cash to be delivered and to withdraw the received cash from the apparatus, the cash container is removably inserted into the apparatus. The container has a cash inlet-outlet opening and a shutter for opening and closing the opening.
To render the container easy to handle and to prevent wrongful act of the clerk who handles the container, it is desirable that the cash inlet-outlet opening of the container be automatically openable or closable with the shutter when the container is installed into or removed from the cash handling apparatus. It is further desirable that the inlet-outlet opening of the container can be held closed with the shutter by a lock and that the shutter can be automatically released from the lock upon the installation of the container into the apparatus.